


I missed you, Takashi

by Latino_Lance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It's sad! But I really wanted to write a fic through Adam's eyes!, M/M, One Shot, Y'all thought they'd get home quickly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latino_Lance/pseuds/Latino_Lance
Summary: Still he waited.And waitedAnd waited3 years Adam waited for Shiro to come through those doors saying they got stuck in space traffic in Saturn's rings or something lame like that.“Takashi it's been almost 5 years… where did you go?”“I thought you said you wouldn't be here when I got back,” Shiro would evade the question with a smile.“I'm a liar,” Adam would say against His Shiro’s lips.But he didn't.





	I missed you, Takashi

* * *

“Takashi I can't do this anymore. I can't stop you from going on that mission but. Don't expect me to be waiting for you when you get back”   
  
    That was a year ago. Well, a year seven months and five days ago but who's counting? Five months after that fight shiro left to go to kerberos. He should have been back TWO months ago. But he didn't come back. Takashi. didn't. come. back.

 

    Truth be told Adam lied. He did wait for Shiro. Counted every day until Shiro returned. He constantly asked the landing team when they were supposed to be back; each time pushed back another few days. He hid behind the scientists to see him off without being spotted. He didn't come back.

    Two days ago Adam was cooking in the same apartment he and shiro shared when he heard a knock. He's not sure who he expected but it really. It surely wasn't Iverson.

  
    "uh Adam. It's about Shiro"

    "Oh we brok-"

    " His ship crashed. He's dead Adam."

    "He's what?" Did he hear Iverson right? Was this another one of those nightmares that have been plaguing Adam since Shiro left? It felt real but so did the nightmares...

    "He's dead, we're sorry for your loss"

    "How long?"

    "I'm sorry?"

    "How long did you guys know he was- his ship crashed?" Adam felt angry tears prick his lids but he attempted to keep his cool.

    "That's classified. Now this will not bring back Mr. Shirogane but we do have reparations stored for the family members affect-"

    "I don't want your fucking money I want my Takashi back! You let this happen! You killed my husband!" Adam all but sobbed.

    "Well technically he’s no-"

    "I don't give a fuck about technicalities! Get out of my fucking apartment Iverson."

    Iverson surprisingly respected Adam’s wishes and behind the tears clouding his vision he could hear the lock click. Adam let his knees buckle as sobs racked his body. Adam fell asleep on the floor that night.

    Two days later there came another knock. This time bearing shiro's military funeral flag folded into a pristine triangle behind glass, and a check.

    They... They buried his casket already.. without him. He couldn't even have that! He couldn't even wish Takashi goodbye! He grabbed the flag and tossed the check god knows where. Adam made it 5 steps into his- their apartment before collapsing against the cool glass of a funeral he wasn't invited to. How could they just. Do this to Takashi? Treat him like, like he didn't matter! Like he was just a statistic and Not the best pilot or his husband! 

    ‘Technically you're not married’ Fuck you Iverson! Who cares?! If Takashi is really… If Takashi is really gone. Then Adam had every right to call him his husband. His hand ghosted over the glass letting his fingers fog up and blur the stars slightly. “Takashi… I told you not to go.”

 

  
  
    Adam was a liar. He did wait for shiro to come back. And he continued to wait

    Still he waited.

    And waited

    And waited

    3 years Adam waited for Shiro to come through those doors saying they got stuck in space traffic in Saturn's rings or something lame like that.

\-------------------

_     “Takashi it's been almost 5 years… where did you go?” _

_     “I thought you said you wouldn't be here when I got back,” Shiro would evade the question with a smile. _

_     “I'm a liar,” Adam would say against His Shiro’s lips. _

\-----------------

  
    But he didn't. He wanted to lose hope he really did. To move on. But he, he  _ couldn't _ move on he didn't  _ want _ to move on. He just wanted Shiro back.

    One day in mid April, a miracle happened.

    He heard a knock on his door. It was nearing the date Adam dubbed the anniversary of Takeshi's death; no- disappearance. Adam has grown to hate answering the door, no one seems to visit unless they bear bad news. However, he was met with a face he hasn't seen in as long, as well as long as he hasn't seen his Takashi’s face.

    "Samuel Holt. Iverson told me. You all died in the crash" Adam tried not to cringe as he mentioned their presumed death.

    "Adam, there was no crash. It's a long story but to cut it short to what you want to hear, Shiro is alive. " 

    "He.. He's what? Where is he?"

    "That I do not know. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help"

    "No you've done. More than enough. More than anyone at the Garrison has done for me. For Takashi. Thank you. So much"

    As Samuel left Adam padded over to Shiro's funeral flag. Surrounding it laid Shiro’s favorite flowers; forget-me-nots (How could I ever forget you Takashi?), a framed photo of Shiro when he graduated and became an instructor… That was over a decade ago now but it still felt so recent, Adam felt his fingers ghost over Shiro’s photo refamiliarizing himself with a face he had memorized better than his own. And the check the Garrison gave as compensation for his life.

     Adam felt anger well inside of him, new and biting like a fire given new kindling. How dare they give a monetary value to the love of his life?! Like his worth could be summed up with a few zeros and a dollar sign!? Takashi’s worth could buy Adam the world. But Adam didn't want the world, he just wanted Takashi: his world. Adam ripped the check over and over Shiro is worth more than anything they could have offered him. The check would probably bounce after such a long time anyway.

 

 

    And again Adam waited

    And waited

    And waited

    Another two years passed until the paladins finally reached Earth. The Holts told him the location that the Lions (Lions?) would be landing and have been keeping track of the teams location ever since they could get a reading.

    At 5:43 am on an August Tuesday. Shiro came home. He came back to Adam.    
  
    There were. So many new experiences and questions he should be asking. He should be focusing on the 3 aliens in front of him or the giant lion robots but all he could think about was Takashi.

_     Takashi Takashi Takashi... _

    He's well past the predicted time frame he was given until multiple sclerosis was supposed to effect his motor skills. Could he walk? Was he in pain? And an unlikely thought, nearly impossible really, crossed his mind nonetheless. Was he dead?

    Low and behold after Keith left his lion; his. His Takashi trailed after him. Takashi was so.  _ different _ now. His hair was white, he has a new scar on his nose, and his arm. The arm Shiro performed his treatments on. Was gone. Like it was never there.

    Adam would yell at him for this later.

    All that mattered right now is to see Takashi    
Adam ran at full speed, a bee line to his (ex?) fiancé slamming full force into Shiro’s person, wrapping him in the tightest hug possible.

    "He- hey Ad-" shiro was cut off as Adam unwound his arms from shiro, choosing to cup his face and kiss him.

    "You dumbass I told you not to go!" Adam whisper-yelled at Shiro when he pulled away, Adam's  hands still squishing Shiro's cheeks; tears threatened to spillover Adam’s lashes.

    "I know I'm sorry, bu-"

    "No buts! it's been almost seven years Takashi! Seven years. And . And you don't have an arm anymore! I missed you so much, we we're going to get married! Iverson told me you died! And, and what about your MS? There's no chemo therapy in space Takashi! "

    "Babe, babe please you'll give yourself a migraine" Shiro cooed while rubbing patterns into Adam's hands that moved from Shiro's cheeks to his chest. "I'm okay. My MS is cured sweetheart."

    "But. That's impossible! There's no cure!'

    "Not here, but I was .. Tested on for a while. To fight people for the Galra's, I'll tell you who they are later, own enjoyment and I guess they didn't want me to stop fighting so they. Cured it?"

    "But it's in your genetics?"

    Shiro stopped tracing patterns into Adam's hands and opted to hold them both in his instead. "There's. Alot out there none of us here could ever understand or ever know about. But" shiro paused.

    "But what?"

    "But I do know one thing. What I do know is that I love you, Adam."

    "Takashi I never stopped loving you. I lied. I lied so hard, I waited for you everyday since your launch. I counted the seconds until you came back. But you didn't. You didn't come back Takashi. So please. I don't want to lose you again. At least. If nothing else, please marry me Takashi. I want to be married to you as long as I can please..."

    Takashi smiled, noticing the engagement ring still on Adam’s right hand. Adam has stayed faithful to a man who was presumed dead for so long. "Of course Adam, I've wanted to marry you a thousand times over to apologize for leaving. But uh.. I might need to get a new engagement ring because the last one was on my non-arm." shiro said while giving Adam a lopsided smile and moving the stub of Galran technology for emphasis.

    Tears pooled in Adam’s eyes again. "Takashi that's not funny! That's not funny at all! None of this is funny..."   
  


 

  
    Three months pass. Three months of building the new castle of lions and three months of planning Takashi and Adam’s wedding. Adam is left in the dressing room with Lance to help him with his tuxedo.

    "Alright.. and.." Lance paused to brush a flake of imaginary dust off of Adam's shoulder. " _ Perfect _ , Shiro’s going to love it! Wait shoot!"

    "What?!" Adam asked in a panic, he's been on edge all morning, but it's his wedding so cut a guy some slack.

    "Your hair oh my gosh I didn't even notice that this strand is out of place it throws everything off!"    
Adam sank in relief.

    "You know Lance," Adam started and did that thing shiro does where he pauses long enough for you to ask what.

    "Hm?"

    "You should really ask Keith out," Adam chuckled softly as Lance's hand froze while fixing his hair. "I'm getting tired of that little rat always being in mine and Takeshi's apartment 24/7. He needs to get a life I swear."

    "I -I have no idea what you're talking about! Just because I'm bi and he's gay doesn't mean I like him! You know this!" Lance waves his hand at Adam to dismiss what he said. However, the blush disappearing into Lance's blue suit begs to differ.

    "Please Lance, I'm serious. Lying to yourself for something like this does you no good. Trust me, I know. I was you in this situation. But it's been over a decade and I'm going to marry the man I love." over the course of Adam's little speech Lance slowly turned his full attention, becoming less and less of a flustered mess and turning more somber.

    "But you don't know if he likes me like that Adam,” Lance began. “I know Shiro's staying on Earth with you, but I'd still have to see Keith everyday if he didn't feel the same way while we defend the universe and whatnot."

    “Please. I swear to God Lance. I know he's into you! I just told you that greasy little cock-block has been holled up in my apartment since we got back: moaning and groaning about how cute you are! It was adorable the first day but it's been M O N T H S. I've had enough!"

    "He really talks about me?" a small smile stretched across Lance's lips as Adam placed a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder.

    “All the time. I knew him when he was a kid and he never talked as much in the time I knew him back then than he does now about how blue your eyes are."

    "Then. Then I'll do it! After your wedding of course! Don't wanna take the spotlight!" Music began playing from the ceremony hall "oops! looks like it's show to time future Mr. Shirogane" Lance said with a wink and a push of the door leading into the church.

    "Thank you Lance," Adam said as he turned to look at his soon to be husband.

    Adam walked up the aisle with Keith in toe as the pseudo-dad to give away the groom. Adam walked what felt like years but also no time at all until he was in front of Shiro.

    “He's all yours,” Adam absent mindedly heard Keith say as he took a spot next to Lance as Shiro’s best man.

    "Hey," Shiro said. Looking as if he were seeing a star being born right before his eyes.

    "Hey," Adam whispered back, sure his expression was almost identical to Shiro’s.

    The minister cleared his throat, momentarily taking the two fiancés out of their lovestruck daze. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today-"

**Author's Note:**

> The death gratuity that families get is roughly around 250,000 or more. Which is alot of money Adam just ripped up! But keep in mind when shiro came home they sued the Garrison for everything they're living good!  
> I hope you liked it! I wrote this super late. Or early? It was 3 am because I couldn't sleep after the season 7 leak!  
> If you enjoyed this kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> My Instagram is katscandrawtoo


End file.
